Stronger Love Forever Lost
by Benz07
Summary: It's been six years since Ash and Dawn have been traveling together now they are both sixteen. They will finally reunite and Ash starts growing stronger feelings for Dawn even though he's with somebody eles. But Dawn likes her childhood friend Barry. What will happen after Dawn's short-term memory lost? Twinleafshipping!
1. Chapter 1

Stronger Love or Forever Lost - Chapter 1

Benz: Hey, I'm Benz, I'm posting my best friend Angel's stories that she didn't have a chance to finish and continue! So, if your wonder who Angel is. Her username is mewangel26. She is a author on Contestshipping. Enough chit chat let's role!

Created: Septemer 27, 2012

Angel's quote;

Angel: New Story! Wahoo! This is a total Fanfic so what ever I write down is totally fictional. (Made up!) So... I hope you'll enjoy it.

Intro:

It's been six years since Ash and Dawn have been traveling together now they are both sixteen. They will finally reunite and Ash starts growing stronger feelings for Dawn even thought he's with somebody eles. But Dawn likes her childhood friend Barry. What will happen after Dawn's short-term memory lost? FIND OUT! Twinleafshipping and Pearlshipping!

Angel: I'm going to do POV now, I've never used them before, so yeah... :)

Six Years Later...

Dawn's POV

Six years past and I finally heeled from the accident. The accident happened when I was ten-years-old and I was in a Pokemon battle with Ash, his Pikachu was out of control and Ash didn't do anything to stop it. Piplup defended himself by jumping onto me and Pikachu went right at it and used Thunderbolt just what Ash demanded. I went into shock and had bad injuries through out my body. I stayed in the hospital for nine months. You might be saying 'It was that bad?' And I say yes. It was worst than a car accident. The Thuderbolt lasted for a exact minute. And from there I didn't see or hear from Ash again. And to tell you the truth. I have no clue who Ash is. My mom said that I must of got short-term memory lost from the incident. And I still don't know if I should believe that. I remember everything but this blur of a boy that hurted me to death. Ash. Was it Ash? Everbody said it was Ash. But I'm not sure. Like the other week my mom gave me pictures of me and him. Those pictures were before the incident happened. I would look through them every night trying to remember him but there would always be one thick blur blocking out those memories. I would even look through the pictures of me and Barry. Now that, I remember him. I use to have the HUGEST crush on him, and to tell you the truth I still do. But something eles is telling me about something urgent. After Barry I liked Ash... that kind of something. But seriously I don't even know this kid. Well... not right now. Maybe someday we would meet. Maybe someday he would apologize for what he done or if he ever did remembered. Maybe he forgot about me just like I forgot him. Ugh, me and my ten hour thoughts...

I rolled over on my bed and fell off, landing on the floor with a big thud.

"Dawn? Are you ok?!" My mom hollard from downstairs which my room was above the kitchen, sadly.

"Yeah. I'm ok!" I hollard back as I got up. "No need to worry." I mumbled to myself.

"Dawn! Lunch is almost ready if your hungry!" Mom yelled again.

"Sure!"

I went to my mirror and checked if my hair was a mess. Nope it's good. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen.

The smell of chicken stew entered through my nose as I almost coughed. It was pretty strong for sensitive sinuses like mine.

"Oh, honey. Barry called an hour ago. He said that he wanted to meet you in Pallet Town. He said that it was urgent. I told him that you'll be there by the evening."

I sat down at the table as my mom put the bowl of soup with crackers in front of me. "Pallet Town? That's like WAY over there and I'm like WAY over here!" I said.

Mom just smiled as she giggled slightly. "Barry told me why he wanted you to go there. And he told me not to tell you." My mom winked.

"I'm not getting engaged, right?" I asked in a teasing tone.

My mom raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you two were together."

My face flushed. "No mom, I was joking! We arn't together..."

My mom giggled again. "I was joking too."

I slouch in my seat as I ate my soup. This is one of the reasons I don't like my mom. It's completely awkward when she teases me back! I gotta stop teasing her.

Not very long I was done my soup and I went to the couch to watch some T.V. Flicking the channels as I was bored. Until I passed a channel that said something about Ash Ketchum.

"Huh?" I flicked back to the channel and it showed this guy shouting violently into the microphone something about Ash Ketchum going into the finals.

"Calm down..." I mumbled as I sat up and put my elbows on my knees.

That is Ash... Ash Ketchum. That's what his last name was!

Then it showed Ash standing there with a slight smile and that Pikachu beside him, huffing from the battle.

Wow looks like Pikachu has become stronger and bigger just by the way he looks. And Ash... He looks older from the pictures my mom gave me. Five feet taller, stronger and in shape, his hair longer covering one of his eyes, no cap. Just a mature teenage boy standing right there. Not even caring about the sixteen year old girls around him screaming his name. Crying too from his Oh-So-Gorgeous-Looks. He must be the worlds hearthrob teenage boy. I mean look at him...

"Good job, Pikachu..." He said as he didn't leave his eyes on the character in front of him. The other teenage boy that he just beat.

His voice is deep. It's... nice...

Ash finally moved from his spot when it was his break.

"Oh my gosh Ash, you did it! You made it!" A girl yelled and ran up to him and hugged him as he spun her around.

"Thanks, Misty!"

M-Misty?! I remember her! She's that one chic with the temper but has a sweet heart as well. She was one of my best friends during the travel followed by May. Since I go to school with May.

Then the last part it showed Misty and Ash kiss before the camera went to the character Ash just beat.

Wow... They really did like eachother. Even though I don't remember but from reading in my diary and the pictures of them...

I turned off the T.V.  
Well I guess it's time for me to go meet Barry at Pallet town. I GUESS! Gee that boy gets me very curious and on my nerves ALL THE TIME. But that's the main things I like about him.

I stood up. Hmph, forget about mysterious Ash! I can go for Barry. I think he has feelings for me! I hope...

I went upstairs to grab my pokemon and my bag.

"Bye mom, I'm on my way to Pallet Town!" I hollard as I was at the door.

My mom ran up to me and hugged me. "Are you sure you're going to be ok. Because it's been six years since you travelled and remember your Pokemon can lead you the way too."

"I know mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

I walked out the door and headed for the boat to Pallet Town.

Barry... I'm on my way!

Angel: Awh! This must be one of the best first chapters I've ever wrote! (Remember I said 'must') So, this story is about Romance, Humor, and Hurt. To let you know there is no lemon on this romantic story! Oh, I'm fans on Dawn and Barry and Dawn and Ash. It's hard to pick by the both of them! :D 2nd chappy coming soon!

And if you like Drew and May read my other story!


	2. Chapter 2

Stronger Love or Forever Lost - Pokemon Fanfic - Chapter 2

Benz: Created: September 30, 2012

Angel's Quote;

Angel: Nearly 1am and It's going to take me until 1:30am. Haha! Anyways last chapter it showed that Dawn saw Ash on T.V. And that Dawn is on her way to Pallet Town to meet Barry. Which he REALLY has to tell her something! Enjoy this one!

Ok, so this is my first time using those 'Shipping' things.. (Well not really the first...) So I think this story is a Twinleafshipping, and I don't know about the other one.. was it a Pearlshipping? Idk. Well on with the chappy!

Dawn's POV

I stood on the dock of the boat and watched the waves hit the side of the boat. While my Piplup who evolved into Empoleon was sleeping beside me.

I sighed as I thought about Barry. It would be shocking if in the next hour he'll grab my hands and told me how he feel's about me. I would litterly cry and tell him how I feel about him. I sighed again as I leaned over the railings.

"...Barry..." I whispered under my breath. I closed my eyes as I listened to the waves crash and the quiet snores of Empoleon. Then Ash's face blocked my thinkings of Barry.

"Ash." I said as shook my head. "No, I can't like someone who hurted me and never came back to apologize to me." I said to myself. "Barry is better than Ash. He has the looks, style, and personality... But his maturity needs work."

An hour past and I made it to Pallet Town.

Barry should be around here somewhere. I feel sorry for him if he had to wait here for at least half a day for me...

Empoleon called out and pointed to our left.

I looked over and saw this tall figure of Barry leaning againts the bars of the dock with a small smile as he looked straight at me with those beautiful orange eyes.

My heart started to pound faster in my chest.

Wow, just look at him, he gorgeous!

He wore his old runners, denim jeans, a white sweater with his green scarf around his neck. His blonde hair grew at least one or two inches longer and he was at least Ash's height. Then I saw that dark blue and black bracelet with a penguin shape on it around his wrist.

He still has it! I gave that to him after we first met.

I then touched the bracelet he gave me the same day I gave him his. The colour is black and green with a turtle shape on it. It was very surprisingly that we both had one and decided to give it to eachother to remember forever.

"Dawn...?" The little blonde boy said shyly after a fun day at the park with his new friend.

"Yes, Barry?" I looked at him with my deep navy blue eyes.

Barry took out a bracelet. "I want to you to have this..."

I gasped as I surprisingly had a exact same bracelet.

Barry put the bracelet around my slender wrist as it was too big then.

"Oh, Barry. Thank you!" I hugged him. "I have the same bracelet but different." I said and took out the bracelet and put it around his wrist. "And I want you to have it too."

"Thank you! Now we both have something that we could have forever." Barry said.

I giggled.

Empoleon growled softly to get me back on earth.

I blinked and saw Barry walk up to me. A slight blush went across my cheeks as he came closer.

"Hey, Dawn. It's been forever!" Barry said with his childhood smile.

"Hey, Barry. I know, we never saw eachother since we went into highschool... Until you moved here." I said as I had to look up a little since he was at least a foot taller than me.

"Yeah, I called you because I missed my best friend so much." Barry said sheeplishly as he shrugged his shoulders.

It must of sounded to childish for him to say that if he looked like that.

"Awh, Barry. I missed you so much too!" I said as I hugged him. I knew he was shocked because he didn't hug back ten seconds later.

We pulled away and I cleared my throat. "So, your little Piplup is now envolved into a strong Empoleon." Barry said as he smiled at Empoleon. "I can imagine how hard it was for you and for Empoleon to evolve."

I nodded and I put a hand on empoleon's shoulder. "Yep, took weeks for me to get use of it after the first evolve. But everybody changes, changes are good. That's what I told myself. Now I'm ok." I said.

"That's good." Barry said.

"So, my mom said that you wanted to tell me something urgent. She even winked at me when she said you told her something that she can't tell me." I said.

Barry's face flushed as he remembered what it was. He started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...?" I said waiting desperatly for a answer. "Please tell me!"

"I... I don't know how to put it." He said as he tried thinking his words. "Ok, since we were young... I sorta... Had this... Huge crush on you."

Ok! I almost screamed! Don't scream, Dawn, Don't Scream! You're not thirteen anymore, Dawn. I reminded myself.

"Really?!" I said in shock. "... I sorta had a crush on you too..." I said.

Yes, I said it!

Then Empoleon decided to walk away leaving the two of us alone.

I watched as Empoleon went up to a sick child in a wheel chair.

I smiled.

"You do?" Barry said making me blink back at him.

I nodded. "I always have, I guess."

Barry chuckled. "I did too. That's why I wanted you to come here. I wanted to treat you out somewhere nice. I found a few places we could go."

"That would be nice." I said with a smile.

"And maybe later we could go see Ash. I know you never saw him in a long time." Barry added.

My face went pale. Ash? But what if I'm not ready to see Ash. Plus I'm kind of scared to even see him.

"Um... I don't know. Ever since the incident I don't really want to see him right away." I said.

"But it's been six years. But don't worry I won't force you." Barry said.

"Thank you.." I sighed in relief.

Moments passed of awkward silence as I tried to find something to brake it but it seemed like Barry broke it.

"First things first!" Barry said pointing his finger between us.

"Huh?" I looked at him. "What's that?"

"A Pokemon battle. We never battled since we were traveling." Barry said with a smirk.

I smirked back. "Yeah, we should. I've been training my Pokemon for years now. I might beat you again."

Barry's smirk went wider. "Oh, really? I've been training too. And I might be able to beat you this time."

"How many times did you say that?" I asked with a smile.

"Ok that's it!" Barry yelled as he stepped away from me holding up the Pokeball in his hand. "Are you ready to meet the new champion here now?"

"Aw, thank you! I'm new again!" I said teasingly.

Barry gritted his teeth and through the Pokeball yelling out. "STARAPATOR, GO!" Barry shouted as Starapator came out of the Pokeball.

I also took a Pokeball out and through it. "GO, AMBIPOM!" I shouted as Ambipom stood in front of me. Ready to go.

"The battle starts... NOW!"

Angel: Well that was fun I guess... But I'm half asleep so... Yeah. Next chappy it would be the battle ending because I can't do the battle, and Dawn and Barry's 'date'

You: *Sarcasticly*No... Really? I thought it was a Pokemon picnic.

Benz: Shut up, I said I'm- ZZZzzzz...

You: ... Hmm... BYE! *Leaves*

Benz: AWW, She added me in here, back in those dayz when I didn't know she wrote it! :D The last chapter Angel wrote is the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Stronger Love or Forever Lost - Pokemon Fanfic - Chapter 3

Angel: Hey, pplz! This chapter is going to be Barry's POV, now! Well, I'm super sorry I don't really know how to write a story about a battle. SORRY! :( I feel bad... But it's going to be about the date Barry is going to take Dawn.

Barry's POV

I smiled at Dawn as I saw that she still has her old pokemon.

Wow, she must of trained hard with them if she has the same old same old... Same old Dawn.

"So, I see you still have your evolved Turtwig." Dawn said as I called him out of the Pokeball.

"Yeah, he's now Torterra."

"Hm. Enough chit chat, let's battle."

"Hmph." I nodded.

"Aimpom, use Thuderbolt!" Dawn shouted as Aimpom ran forward and jumped in the air and used Thuderbolt at Starapator...

(Sorry for the battle skip :( && )

At the end of the battle Dawn was knocked down followed by me with my face burried in the dirt like a idiot. I sat up and shook my head.

Who won? I thought as I stood up.

"I think I won..." Dawn said, like she read my mind.

I turned around and saw her trying to get up but failed. Right beside her was her Empoleon trying to help her up. I looked at my fainted Torterra.

"You did great, Torerra. You need a long rest now..." I said as I smiled at Torterra's Pokeball.

"Hello? Do you mind helping me up over here?" Somebody said as I blinked and looked up. I saw Dawn sitting up with her legs spread on the ground from another fail of standing up.

"Huh? Oh sorry..." I ran over to her and I grabbed her hand. I decided to surprise her. I helped her up and then I lifted her up in a bridal style way. If that's what adults say.

"Barry!" She gasped as her arms went around my neck.

I chuckled a little. "No, need to surprise you." I said with a small smirk. "I just wanted to see if you were ok... Are you ok?"

She lifted a eyebrow and smiled a little. "I'm ok, just tired out from the battle."

"Yeah? Me too. Let's go to one of my favorite spots I like to go when I want sometime with myself." I said and walked with Dawn still in my arms.

"Barry... I..." Dawn trailed off.

I looked down at her.

"I... I mean... Ugh, I think you should put me down. I- I'm alright." She studdered with embarrasment.

A beautiful pink blush went across her cheeks like pink silk. Ahh, I like that pink on her face.

I smirked at that thought. "What if you fall again?" I teased as I pulled her closer to me.

Dawn kind of looked a little annoyed at my tone. "I won't! I want down!" She said as she started to kick her legs like a child.

I thought she was mature? I guess I was wrong.

"Fine." I said as I put her down. "Speaking of fine. You need to fine me for the ride I gave you." I said.

I heard a little scoff escape her. "Same old Barry..." I heard her mumble.

I smiled.

She turned towards me. "Can't you ever think of something eles than fining people. Like if you had a girlfriend she would fine you with a kiss." She said.

I was kind of annoyed to her tone of voice.

A-A Girlfriend?!

"Girlfriend?!" I blurted. "I-I don't have time to find a girl that could make me happy as you can." I said and turned around folding my arms. Than I thought what I just said and my eyes snapped open and I flushed.

Crap, did I just say that? Maybe she didn't hear what I said. But I was kind of shouting... remember I said 'was'.

I turned around and saw Dawn with a small smile. "I know what you mean..." She said.

"Huh?"

"I don't really have time to find a boyfriend either. But I do have a major crush on this one boy that I had feelings for a long time now..." She said as she turned around.

Is she talking about me?

"Who?" I couldn't help but ask.

She didn't say anything for a while. Until she turned around. Dawn took a deep breath and looked at me with those sparkling blue eyes.

"... Never mind..." She sighed.

Damn it. I really wanted to know...

Hours past of talking and talking, I found out that I had a text message from one of my old friends, Ash.

"Excuse me. I got a text message." I said as she nodded. I turned around and looked at the text message.

**From: Ash**

**Hey, Barry. I just got into town, where are you? Me, Gary and Drew want to hang out with you.**

**6:06pm**

I looked at the time on my phone and it said, 6:47pm. I hate it when I text late... I pressed reply.

**To: Ash**

**Hey, sorry, I'm just hanging out with my old friend, Dawn.**

**6:47**

I sighed as a turned back to Dawn, which she is looking at the view of Pallet Town. The golden sunset hitting her like she was the star of the town. This would be a great time to be romantic... Wait! What am I saying?! She's my best friend, I can obviously say she likes Ash now. I mean like he's got the looks better than me, plus he has millions of fan girls out there, as for me, I just got my mother...

_Bzzz zzzz!_

I looked on my phone as another text came from Ash.

**From: Ash**

**Your hanging out with Dawn?! Dude, I never saw her in such a LONG time now. You should bring her and we can all hang out! PLEASE would you do that for me?! I really want to see her!**

**6:50**

I sighed as I remember her saying that she wasn't really ready to see Ash again. I decided to tell him.

**To: Ash**

**Um... Well you see she doesn't really want to see you, ever since you almost killed her that one day she barley thinks about you.. Sorry.**

**6:52**

Another text came back right away.

**From: Ash**

**Please, Barry! PLEASE bring her I really want to see her!**

**6:52**

Dawn looked at me with a smile.

"Are you done yet?" She asked with a giggle.

I smiled a little. "Not... Really... It was Ash texting me and he said he really wants to hang out with us.."

Dawn frowned. "Oh..." She turned away and thought about it for a long while. Then my phone started vibrating as a incoming call came, she looked at me right away.

I put my phone on the grass as it kept vibrating. "I don't have to, if you don't want me too."

"Is it Ash?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I don't think Ash likes to wait." Dawn said as she smiled a little.

I'll take that as a go-ahead-and-answer-it. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said slowly.

"Barry!" Ash yelled, so loud that Dawn looked at me.

"Woah, Ash. No need to yell in my ear now." I said calmly.

"Sorry but can you please put Dawn on the phone I really want to talk to her!" Ash yelled then again.

I looked at Dawn. She took a deep breath and her hand went in front of me. I put my phone in her hand.

Dawn looked at it as she let go of her breath. "Hey, Ash. Long time no talk, eh?!" She said... Cheerfully?

I looked at her in shock and confusion. "Wait what?" I mumbled.

She pressed her finger to her lips to keep me quite.

"Yeah, I know right!... That funny Barry..." She said looking at me shaking her head. "...No of course not... Yeah... ... ... Well it was nice talking to you!... ... Uh, no thank you..." Then Dawn moved her head side to side mocking what ever he's saying on the other side. "...No thanks, Bye, Ash!" Then she hung up. A frown came to her lips.

"So..." I said.

"I can't believe you made me talk to him!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah well, he wants to take me out for dinnner tomorrow, but I said no."

I just nodded my head. "What eles did he say?"

"He said that you texted him that I was mad at him and he hurted me, then he said 'how funny is that?!' and he said 'well it's not true right?' and then he said 'I can't believe I'm talking to you...' and he said something eles about what he and his buds were up to and then he said, 'hey, tomorrow I should take you out to dinner.' and then he said, 'Please I miss you! I want to treat you out! Please?!' That's when I hung up." She explained.

I nodded my head. "Oh..."

She shrugged, "Whatever, I thought he would've changed and apologize but I guess I was wrong. But I still don't really know everything about Ash."

"And I bet you don't really want to know anymore."

She shook her head. "No, I don't..."

Then her head landed on my shoulder. I smiled.

I love you, Dawn...

Angel: Cute! Anyways, this story ain't a Ash and Dawn it's mainly a Barry and Dawn. But... Nah, I shouldn't tell you anymore. Wait until the next chapter comes, but that wouldn't happen for awhile. I gotta brainstorm! I wrote this story a month ago. :D Hehe! Bye!

Benz: Not when I write it it's going to be Twinleafshipping! Next one is the one I'm writing and so on!


	4. Chapter 4

Stronger Love Forever Lost - Chapter 4 -

Benz: Hey, Benzy taking over this story now! The last time Angel wrote the last chapter was nearly a month ago, and when she started was two months ago, because she has been writting all different kinds of stories about Pokemon shippings. So this is a Dawn and Barry and a LITTLE bit of Ash and Dawn. That's how I'm going to do it. Angel mainly forgot how she was going to put this story but no worries I'm going to finish it for you Twinleafshippers! Enjoy!

I just left Angel's quotes on the other three for a reason :P Don't ask.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Barry noticed that Dawn had fell asleep; he shook her up, nothing happened; he didn't know what to do? "What should I do?" He asked himself. _I can't just leave her here, she looks to peaceful for the cats to eat her... Barry, your so dumb!_ He thought, he gently put her in his arms. He stood up, _I'll just bring her h- Wait! I'm not a home! I'll just go to Ash's. _He thought as he started to walk.

As he made it, he knocked on the door with his foot. Ten seconds later, Ash answered it. Ash's eyes widen as he saw Dawn in Barry's arms.

"Barry!?" Ash exclaimed, shocked to see them both. "You could of told me you were coming over!" He said blocking the door.

Barry looked at him confused, "I couldn't. Dawn fell asleep, I was wondering if you could spare us a night here? Just for one night." Barry asked.

Ash looked down at Dawn then Barry, "Stay as long as you want." He said, encouraging Barry to enter the house.

"Thanks!" Barry said; walking in. As he walked in he saw Misty sitting on the couch waiting unpatiently for Ash to walk over. "Hey, Misty!" Barry said, with a small wave, under Dawn's knee.

Misty smiled, "Hey, Barry. What happened to Dawn?" She asked.

"She fell asleep." Barry said, settling her down on the couch across from the one Misty is sitting on. "So, what's up?"

Misty bit her lip, "Oh, just talking to Ash. Remembering the good times." She said with a smile.

Barry smirked, "Talking as in... Mouth to mouth?" Barry said.

Misty smiled, "Maybe some of that too.." She sheepishly laughed. "Where'd Ash go?"

Barry shrugged. "Don't know."

Then Ash came in, "Sorry, phone call." He said.

"Who?" Misty asked.

"My mom."

Misty shrugged, "Still happy we're together?" She asked, giggling.

Ash smiled, "Of course, last time she called she said when am I going to purpose."

Misty smiled, "Wow, what next? Children?"

Ash's face went pale. "We can talk about that when I turn twenty two!" Ash said, sitting next to her.

Barry was confused on what was going on, "Okay... By the way, where is your mom?"

"She went to Sinnoh, there's a big sale at Veilstone City. So, she went there and stayed there for the weekend, she should be back on Monday." Ash explained.

"Right, I see. So, where am I and Dawn going to sleep." Barry asked.

"We have one spare room, so Dawn could sleep in the one next to my mom's room and you can sleep on the couch." Ash said, with a proudful smile.

Barry glared at him, "You better fine me if my back get's swore."

Ash smirked, "Don't worry, Barry. These couches are way more comfy then the beds."

"Good to know!" he said, as he picked Dawn up, bringing her up to the room.

When he placed her down on the bed, he whispered good night and walked out. When he did he heard Misty and Ash laughing in his room. Barry rolled his eyes and went down stairs to sleep on the couch.

_NEXT DAY!_

Morning came and Barry woke up, finding a blanket wrapped around him. He sat up to see Dawn and Misty in the kitchen making breakfast. He smiled, he couldn't wait to have some.

Misty giggled, "Dawn, do you know Paul?"

Dawn smiled at her, "Yeah. I know him quiet well." Dawn said, stirring the hashbrowns and the bacon. "Why?"

"I think you two would be a perfect match!" Misty said, setting up the table.

"Me and Paul? Well, I do think Paul is cute in some way that I don't know. But, he always calls me troublesome and doesn't say to much. He always acts grumpy." Dawn said. Accidently dropping the fork to hard on the counter.

"Sorry, Dawn. Did I make you upset?" Misty asked.

"No, Misty. Sorry I was just over thinking about him." Dawn said, serving the food onto four plates. Dawn gave each plate to Misty so she can set them. "Besides, I do like Paul but not in that way. I'm not sure who I like."

"How about the blonde one that's sleeping in the living room couch?" she asked with a amusing smirk.

Dawn's eye widen, "Huh?!"

"Breakfast is ready!" Misty yelled out through the entire house, since she's loud and all. "You know what I mean, Dawn. Now eat."

Dawn sat down and ate. When Ash and Barry came in, Dawn blushed when she saw Barry. _Way to make me think about Barry, Misty._ She scowled in her thoughts. But enjoyed eating.

"So, how was your sleep, Dawn?" Barry asked. Taking the very first bite of bacon.

"It was nice, thanks. How was yours?" Dawn asked.

"It was great."

"That's good." Dawn said. She felt a little awkward around him now, since Misty was smirking at her. She knew something was up between her liking Barry. She was right.

"So, Ash. Are you going to Sinnoh to battle the gym leader's?" Barry asked, "I heard you have way more fans over there!"

Ash laughed, "Of course I am. Besides, I'm thinking about going their today. I would like to see my fans in Sinnoh. Are they crazy?" Ash asked.

Barry shrugged, "I don't know. You just got to find out when you get there, I guess." Barry said, eating the last bit of his breakfast. "In the matter of fact, I got to go to the boat, it leaves early today." Barry got up and put his plate in the sink. But before he took off Dawn stopped him.

"Your leaving right away?" Dawn asked, "It's not even half past nine yet."

"Well if you want to come with me, you got to hurry and eat." Barry said.

"What's the rush, Barry. We have time all day to get on that boat." Dawn said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Besides, the boat today doesn't leave until noon." Ash said.

Barry sighed and sat back down, "Okay you got me. Well leave at noon. But only NOON, I have plans when I get back home!" Barry whined.

Dawn giggled.

... ...

Benz: Haha! I'm super sorry that I haven't updated for awhile, I'm busy. So much for writing this, but I'm having fun! Review Please SEE YA!


	5. Chapter 5

Stronger Love Forever Lost - Chapter 5

Benz: HEYA! I have all week to write and post so here it is chapter 5! I do not own Pokemon, thank you very much. But please review for me. I can kind of see how many people don't really read Twinleafshipping. I posted this in November or was it December... Hmm! ENJOY!

...

Dawn was sitting outside, she absorb some sun light to make her feel more awake, just like everyday. But, she was still wondering how she got to Ash's house in the first place. She didn't remember how she fell asleep, but she knew she woke up in a guest room which scared the heck out of her since she thought she was in a strangers house until she bumped into Misty.

"Hey, Dawn. What are you doing out here?" Barry asked, standing next to her.

Dawn looked at him and stood up, "Just... Thinking and absorbing some light before we get a move on to the boat. Like I do every morning, I usually do this everyday before traveling, that's why I feel so energized to meet new people and battle pokemon, if you know what I mean." Dawn said, she kept blabbing to the nodding of Barry, who wasn't really paying attention to her, but he was reliefed when Ash and Misty came out with bags on their shoulders.

"We are ready for another adventure." Ash said. "Hey, Barry, Dawn. Do you want to travel with us?"

Dawn and Barry looked at eachother, "We would like to, Ash. But me and Dawn had already traveled around the Sinnoh long time ago." Barry said, while Dawn nodded.

"But we would be glad to travel with you and show you some ways." Dawn said, this time Barry was nodding.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed and stood next to Dawn. "Hey, you know. Maybe we can have some time together, you know since we never saw eachother in a long time. We need to catch up."

Dawn shrugged, "I guess so."

Misty started to talk to Ash, which left Dawn next to them, so she walked behind them where Barry was looking at his pokedex. "I ALMOST saw every pokemon, Dawn. I'm just trying to figure out who they are." Barry said, closing his pokedex.

"Yeah, same here. I was thinking of traveling around Johto and maybe even Hoenn to find more pokemon." Dawn said.

"Yeah? I had the same idea. Maybe we should travel again. After Misty and Ash, what do you say?" Barry asked.

"I would like to do that with you." Dawn said, smiling at Barry.

"Cool." Barry said, having a small smile on his lips as they kept walking.

They made it to the boat and they all went on.

"So, where do you guys thinking of going first?" Dawn asked.

Ash thought about it for awhile, "I was either thinking of Sunnyshore City. So, we all could chill there for awhile before going to the first Gym."

Dawn and Barry nodded, "Sounds good."

It took a hour for the boat to stop at Sunnyshore City. Dawn and Barry smiled as they both got off, "It's been awhile since I've been here." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I know right. Remember when I use to be always in front of you and everytime you go to the gym my name would always be on first for finishing the gym battle." Barry said.

"Yeah, I remember. I didn't really mind I knew you were always wanting to do something quickly. But, everytime we reunite we would always have a battle, and you know, I will always win no matter what." Dawn said, smirking at Barry.

Barry frowned, "One day, Dawn. I WILL beat you in a pokemon battle."

Dawn turned away, "Yeah, well since I beated everyone in the pokemon Sinnoh maybe I can take the Elite Four and the Pokemon Champion, Cynthia one day."

"Not if I go there first."

"Alright guys, stop with the small fighting. Let's hang out." Ash said, going up behind them and put a arm around Barry and Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn and Barry flushed, but nodded.

During thier little hang out around Sunnyshore it was already turning sunset, "Hey, Barry. Where was that place where they had houses that you can sleep in?" Dawn asked, concerned.

Barry thought about it, "I'm not sure, it's been awhile." Barry said; during his little shrug he saw a guy with scarlet flaming hair, "Let's go see that guy over there, he looks awfully familiar, he might show us where." Barry said, pointing at the guy standing near the beach.

Dawn looked over and nodded, "He does look familiar, let's go."

"Uh, guys. We better find a place soon. Misty kind of get's a little cranky if we don't find somewhere to sleep soon." Ash said, grabbing Misty's hand.

Misty was about to blow, when Ash grabbed her hand. Which calmed her down.

Dawn smiled, "Don't worry, Misty. The guy over there should show us the way." Dawn said, walking over to him, "Excuse me." Dawn said, tapping his shoulder lightly, "Do you think you can help us?"

The guy with scarlet hair turned around, his eyes widen when he saw her. "Hey, trainer. You look familiar, have we met?" he asked.

Dawn grinned, "I think so, cause that's what I got to say to you. My name is Dawn, I've been a trainer for awhile now."

He nodded his head, "Ah, I remember you now. Yes that name does sound familiar, you were the one that cheered up the gym leader Volkner, before this blonde haired did."

Dawn nodded and looked at Barry with a grin, "No wonder I like Sunnyshore, it's because I beated you to the Gym Leader first."

"My name is Flint. And you must be Barry." Flint said, nodding at Barry.

Barry walked next to Dawn, he nudged her arm, "At least he remembered my name."

Dawn stuck out her tounge at him.

"Anyways, you wanted to ask me something?" Flint asked, catching Dawn and Barry's nervous smiles.

"Uh, sorry. Yes, we were wondering where there is a place to find a room? We checked out the Poke Center but they were booked. Wasn't there a place with houses as rooms?" Dawn asked.

Flint nodded, "Yes there is, it's at Route 213. By Valor Lakefront."

"I knew it! Thanks Flint!" Dawn said, grabbing Barry's arm and pulled him. "Let's go."

Misty and Ash looked at Flint with a apologizing expression about their friend Dawn.

"What a unusual way to say goodbye." Flint said.

Anyways, Dawn who was walking ahead of Barry and company, argued to Barry that she knows where she's going and knows what she's doing.

"See, Barry. I told you I know what I'm doing." Dawn said, as she stopped in front of a building. Dawn ran inside and talked to a person who works there, "Hello, excuse me. Do you have a moment?" Dawn asked, as the guy said his goodbyes on the phone.

"Ah, hello. You wish you stay a night?" he asked.

Dawn nodded, "Yes, please. Just for one night." Dawn said.

"Ah, but do you have reservations?"

"Reservations? No, I don't. Barry?" Dawn asked, looking behind her.

"I think I do." Barry said, looking through his bag, "Ah, here it is." Barry said, handing the guy his reservation.

"Ah, yes. Barry. Thanks so much." he said, scanning through it. "Good thing you guys came here as soon as possible, we are nearly booked. So, how many?"

Dawn nodded, "Four. So, do you have a room with four beds?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, we only have two." the guy said, handing the room key and reservation to Barry, "Room 12."

Barry nodded, "Well, this is not a good sign."

"Yeah, well you guys can sleep on floor." Dawn said, waving at the guy.

He chuckled and waved back, "Have a good rest."

As they all walked out, Barry glared at Dawn. "Sleeping on the floor, eh? How about you sleep on the floor?"

Dawn shook her head, "Hey, I'm a girl we girls need our beauty sleep, right Misty."

Misty nodded, "Yeah, but I'm fine of sleeping in the same bed with Ash, since we're together." Ash grinned and put a arm around Misty's shoulder.

"Yeah, well. I'm not okay with sleeping with crazy here." Dawn said.

Barry groaned, unlocking their room door, "I'm still not sleeping on the floor."

"Neither am I." Dawn said, crossing her arms.

Ash and Misty sweat dropped, "What's up with you two arguing?" Ash asked.

"We're not arguing." Barry said.

"But you will always start one." Dawn said.

"No, I don't."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Please, shut up!" Misty said, her temper reaching to medium.

Benz: Hahaha! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Stronger Love Forever Lost Chapter 6

Benz: Chapter 6! PLEASE ENJOY IT!

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Misty got out of the shower as she saw Barry and Dawn arguing again, with Ash staring at them eating a bag of popcorn. "Hey, Misty. You're missing a great show."

Misty raised an eyebrow, "What's it called?" she asked, looking at the blank t.v.

Ash smiled, "It's called, 'Arguments over the remote.'"

Misty rolled her eyes, she ran over to Barry and Dawn, "Okay, guys!" Misty yelled, grabbing the remote they were pulling. "I get the remote!"

Dawn grinned, "Yes! Team girls rule!"

Barry frowned and glared at her. "Well, us boys are much more better than girls."

"Yeah well, we're more successful than boys." Dawn argued back.

"No true."

"Yeah it is!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yea-"

Misty covered Dawn's mouth, "Just one minute, can we have it quiet in here without you two arguing over everything!" Misty said, over gritted teeth. "Please."

Dawn nodded. Misty sighed, and took her hand off her mouth, she walked over to lay next to Ash.

Dawn glared at Barry. Barry turned away and sat on the couch.

Misty smiled, and turned on the t.v. and put it on a Pokemon Sinnoh Battle.

Dawn stared at the t.v. She was thinking, remembering of the times when she traveled with Ash around Kanto, she remembered when he would always help her out even when she's down. And when she traveled with Barry he would always thud into her, it hurted when she hit the ground but she would always blush when he would just stand there looking at her and holding her hand when he helped her up, she always had these different feelings to guys, even when she met Paul it felt even more crazy. But, it was strange. Dawn wondered how Misty and Ash got together.

"Misty, how did you start going out with Ash?" Dawn blurted out.

Misty was surprised of what she said, she turned down the volume, and blushed, "Um... Long story?" Misty said, shrugging.

Ash smiled, "It happened last year. It was the last year of traveling with Brock, we decided to go our seperate ways." Ash explained, "And it was also Misty's birthday. I took her out on dinner, and we were kind of flirting.." Ash said.

Misty blushed even more, "Don't go further." Misty said.

"Anyways, I then took her out to a movie. And you know, there's these kissing scenes and it was awkward at first. But, I decided to make my move."

"Awwwe!" Dawn exclaimed, her hand clasped together.

"Wait, you had a thing with Misty? For all these years too? And you finally made a move last year?" Barry asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I wasn't really into girls and romance when I was traveling, that was the last thing on my mind. Until these hormones finally kicked in."

Misty rolled her eyes, "You say to much, Ash."

"Well, I think that's cute. I knew you two would be together some day." Dawn said.

"What about you, Dawn? I haven't seen you in so long, did you have boyfriend?" Misty asked.

Dawn blushed, "Well... Uh, it wasn't serious." Dawn said.

Barry tilted his head, "Who was it?"

Dawn looked away, "It was a old friend of ours.." Dawn said. "...Lucas."

Barry's eyes widen, he hit his hand on the arm of the couch, almost flying off the couch. "LUCAS?! Your kidding me?!"

Dawn jumped at Barry's unexpected action, "Yeah, it was when I was thirteen."

"What were you thinking?!"

Dawn was confused, "What do you mean? I did have feelings for him, not anymore though."

Barry relaxed back in the couch, "Oh."

"What happened?" Misty asked.

Dawn leaned back, thinking of the times when he use to take her out on 'dates', a slight blush came, "He use to take me out to dinner's, movies, Pokemon battles, contests, carnivals, museums, parks, everywhere. It started after I left the hospital after an insident." Dawn frowned, "I remember when he called me his girlfriend, I didn't like that. He was upset about it. That was probably the last time I saw him that night. I thought it over that he might be to upset and embarrssed to see me again."

Barry frowned, he stared at Dawn, "Oh."

"He seems perfect for you." Misty said, "So, do you have a crush?"

Dawn blushed again, "Uhh. Do you have to know? I mean, I've met a lot of guys my age, so I don't know."

Misty nodded, "Right."

Dawn sighed, "Alright, I think I'm going to bed now." she said, going under the covers.

"So, does this mean I have to sleep on the couch?" Barry asked.

"Yeah? Why? Do you see a extra bed around here?" Dawn asked, before laying down.

Barry sighed, "At least give me a blanket."

Ash laughed, "Here you go, Barry." Ash said, taking out a spare blanket from the end of the bed, giving it to Barry.

"Thanks."

Dawn yawned, she turned off the lights as Misty turned off the t.v. "Good night."

"Good night."

,.,.,.,.,.,.

The next morning, the first person to wake up was Dawn, she woke up at six in the morning, she couldn't sleep. So, she thought about taking a shower and maybe surprise everyone with breakfast.

Dawn got out of bed and looked at everyone. Ash and Misty were sleeping comfortable on the bed, as for Barry, he didn't look so comfortable as he looks like he's about to fall off the couch. Dawn sighed, she walked over to Barry.

"Barry... Barry..." Dawn said, shaking Barry.

"Hm.." Barry groaned.

"Come on, sleep on the bed..." Dawn said, grabbing Barry's hand to pull him up.

Barry groaned and stood up. Dawn walked him to the bed. He plunked himself on it and fell asleep.

Dawn sighed and took a shower. After she was done she got dressed and decided to go get breakfast. She quietly sneaked out.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked the guy at the table, not the same guy that was there yesterday. "Where can I find a resteraunt?"

The guy grunted and pointed out the window, she looked and at the top of the stair case where there was a huge building where the resteraunt was.

"Thank you." she said, before walking to the resteraunt.

When she went to the resteraunt she bought everyone a cup of coffee and eggs and bacon sandwhiches to go. She stopped at the room. The time was now 7:30 am. When she entered, she heard someone in the shower, someone packing and someone still sleeping.

"There you are, Dawn." Misty said, zipping up her bag.

"Yeah, I just went out to get breakfast for us." Dawn said, holding the bag of food and four plastic cups in a cup holder.

"Awwe, Dawn. Your so sweet." Misty said, grabbing the bag putting it on the table. Opening it. When the smell of eggs and bacon entered the room, Barry suddenly woke up.

"Do I smell breakfast?!" he exclaimed. "And another thing, how did I end up on here?" Barry asked, looking on the bed.

Dawn ignored him, "Do you want some?"

Barry ran off the bed and towards Dawn, "Do I?!" he snatched the bag and grabbed his meal.

Ash came out of the bathroom and also smelt the scent of breakfast, "Smells good. Can I have some?"

Misty gave him his food and drink.

And they all happily ate.

Benz: Was that good chapter?! Let me know pleeeease! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Stronger Love Forever Lost!

Benz: YA time for another successful chapter! Well, here it is! (I'm going to fool around for awhile with this story, if you don't mind!)

..

"So, where are we going?" Ash asked, a little stuffy since he was starting to get a little tired from the long walk.

Misty frowned, "Ash, we've been walking for half a day, and we past two towns. You're not that tired are you?" she asked.

Ash stood up straight, "Uhh, no. Of course not, Misty."

"Good."

Dawn looked on her poketch, "Well, we are on our way to Hearthrome City." Dawn said, then she gasped, "I remember I use to enter a contest there almost every month! The place brings back memories." she placed her hand on her chest and she had stars in her eyes.

"It's okay, I guess. I just went there to battle the gym leader." Barry said, he was cleaning his Sinnoh gym badges, all eight of them.

"If you were like me, you would have stayed for awhile and talk to people and look around. Wouldn't it be nice to say hi to a certain stranger?" Dawn asked.

Barry shrugged, "I guess."

When they entered the City they were greeted by this hiker standing by the sign that said, _Welcome to Hearthrome City, a city filled with positive activities._ "Why, hello there young trainers. Welcome to Hearthrome City."

Dawn smiled, "Hi, there. Thanks."

"Would you care if I gave you something?" he asked.

Barry tilted his head, "Only if it's something astonishing than that shovel in your back pack."

Dawn glared at Barry, "What he means is, yes we would care if you did."

The hiker took off his bag and digged through it, looking for something, "Ah, here it is." he pulled it out, whiched shocked all of them. "This is a pokemon egg. Would you like to keep it. I had it for awhile now so it should hatch soon, but I'm not sure what pokemon would hatch out." the hiker said.

Dawn took the egg. "Sure, thanks. We would take care of it." Dawn said, putting it in her bag.

The hiker laughed, "Thank you so much. Just think of it as a welcome gift from me."

Dawn nodded, "Bye."

Ash and Misty greeted him and past him. Barry looked at Dawn, "Really, you agreed to take his egg?" Barry asked, an annoying tone in his voice. But, he refused that tone from her bright smile.

"I'm just being nice." Dawn said, "See that's how I get people to like me, by being nice."

"Well don't be to nice to people, it's kind of hard to trust some people you don't know." Barry said.

"Yeah, I was unsure of trusting you. But thanks." Dawn said.

Barry sighed, "I don't want fight with you, I'm just giving you a great fact that maybe you shouldn't do it to all people. Yeah, it's great to be nice, but don't push it."

Dawn sighed, "Alright. I agree with you with this one."

Ash ran up next to Dawn, "So, Dawn. Where to first? We can do something before my battle with the gym leader. Maybe a walk in the pokemon park?"

Dawn thought about it, then something popped into her head, "Hey, Misty! Wanna go make some poffins?"

Misty smiled, "Yeah! I never made some in a while! Let's go!" Misty said, running next to Dawn on thier way to the Poffin shop. Leaving Barry and Ash behind.

Barry looked at Ash, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, girl thing?" Ash replied.

Barry shook his head, "No, not that. You getting towards Dawn. It feels like your trying to flirt with her while your with Misty. What's up?"

Ash shrugged, "I don't know what your talking about, Barry." he said, walking off when Barry stopped him by standing in front of him.

"Admit it, Ash. You like Dawn than Misty." Barry snarled.

Ash's hands started to sweat as Pikachu looked away. "What are you talking about, Barry? I like Misty than Dawn. What eles? I'd already confessed to her."

Barry shook his head, "Your lying. Stop it, I know when your lying, it's obvious!"

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Is it just?" he said, walking past Barry.

"Yes it is. Your being a playboy right now. Since, when did you think of girls?" Barry asked.

Ash smirked, "Alright, Barry. You got me. I am in love with Dawn and Misty."

Barry chocked on his spit and he grabbed his scarf, "WAIT A DARN SECOND! Y-You like-love-WHAT?!"

"Yup."

Pikachu was even surprised that he couldn't handle sitting on Ash's shoulder anymore, he jumped to the ground.

"So your saying, you love Dawn and Misty together? WHY?" Barry's face was full of concern and a little over discust that his friend is a player.

Ash didn't answer, his smile was sly.

Barry smacked his face, "Oh, god. You know Dawn does not like you back!"

"I know."

"Then why keep trying to get her?" Barry asked, he wanted to slap this kid back to his normal dense self.

"Between you and me, I like the hard to get ones. So, I WILL get her." Ash said, running his fingers through his hair, "That's just who I am now."

And that's when Barry connected his hand to Ash's face, slapping him hard that he fell to the ground. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PLAYING AROUND WITH HER!" he yelled.

MEANWHILE

Dawn and Misty were both having a great time making poffins with their pokemon. "This is great, Misty. I really like having time with you. It's fun!" Dawn said, her face was bright, that she can lighten up the whole store with it.

"Thanks, Dawn. I like hanging out with you. It's been awhile since we had a one." Misty said, finishing mixing her pot of poffin mix and putting them in the oven.

Dawn smiled and nodded.

"So, what's up with you and Barry? You two have been fighting alot lately." Misty asked, she smiled at Dawn who's face flushed.

"Nothing. It's just our way of chemistry, I guess. Besides, we did this alot when we were little. Nothing new." Dawn said, taking her freshly made poffins out of the oven. "But, what's up with Ash? He's been kind of flirtatious around me."

"What?! When?" Misty asked, her eyes furrowed at her.

"I don't know, everytime he comes up to me, I guess. I don't even like him. Sure he's a good friend but that's all he is to me, nothing more." Dawn explained, placing the poffins in her poffin case.

"Hm..." Misty sighed, "I guess being famous is getting to his head, everywhere he goes he has girls falling like rocks around him. It's insane! But when I'm around ho-oh, they know they don't want this day to be their last."

Dawn cracked a smile, "Your such a good friend Misty."

"I know I am."

MEANWHILE!

Barry took out his Floatzel and used Aqua Jet on Ash's face to wake him up from the wonderful slap Barry shot.

Ash woke up and sat up, the water still going on his face as he tried to dry off his face, "Okay, I get it. I'm awake!"

"Good, just making sure." Barry said, his additude in high anger. "Just to keep things straight, you're never ever going to get Dawn! You here me Ketchum?! NEVER!" Barry yelled in his face.

Ash looked at him confused but he smirked, "Why not?"

Barry's face when soft, "Because... I... I like her..." Barry said, pausing.

"That's sweet, but I'm getting her first." Ash said, standing up.

And that's when Barry slapped the pain out of Ash again.

Benz: Haha, that was kind of fun! Things suddenly changed with Ash Ketchum! And it would stay like that... For fun! Thanks for the reviews and reading, I'm sure to be updating soon as possible! Stay tune!


	8. Chapter 8

Stronger Love Forever Lost!

Benz: Listening to music..Check! Ready to type..Check! Just going with the flow of my usual time! Time for another chapter that I'm once again going to write for fun! Cause that's how I do! ENJOY!

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

It was now Ash's battle with the Pokemon Gym leader, Fantina. (A/N: Is that Hearthrome's Gym Leader? I think it is.. Sorry to inturupt, continue.) Ash had his Venusarur and he was confident to the max, since he battled many challengers at the age of 10.

Barry didn't really pay attention to his battle, he was to angry to even speak to Ash now, he thought of him saying all those stuff he said about Dawn, which made him cringe inside. He couldn't believe he was like this towards her when -on the other hand- he felt warm no matter if it was fighting, seperated or whatever. He sat next to Dawn, he was so close to her he managed to slip his hand on her's, which was on her knee. But don't blame him, he was to much in thought.

Dawn watched happily or so, she watched as the battle became more intense by every attack, she felt excited wanting to cheer him on when she felt something warm placed ontop of her hand, she glanced down and saw the familiar blue bracelet around their wrist and the white sweater sleeve. Dawn straightend her spine and glanced at Barry at the corner of her eye, "Barry, what are you doing?" she asked, a slight flush in her face.

Barry looked at her, he smiled, "What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't really noticed what was going on when he looked at the battle in front of him. But, Dawn cleared her throat and flexed her fingers on Barry's hand. "Your kind of holding my hand." she mumbled.

Barry's grin slightly faded when he followed his arm down to her knee, to find it placed on top of her hand. Gosh he felt super embarrased, he let go right away, putting his hand into his pocket, "Sorry." he said. His eyes went back to the show.

Dawn smiled at him, she removed her hand that was on her knee and held it with her other hand, she couldn't help but let a slight pink run over her face. It just felt funny for him to do this when he didn't notice.

Ash was at his last pokemon and of course he was winning, he turned to Misty and sent her a kiss. Making Misty blush warmly and looked away in embarrasement. Ash smirked and looked at Dawn. He winked, which made Barry's hands turn into fists, and giving a death glare. _Back away.._ he thought, gritting his teeth.

Dawn frowned at Ash and looked away. _He's totally changed. I'm starting to miss the Ash I liked before..._ Dawn thought.

Ash's battle went quickly as ever, it has only been a full half hour and he finished in a instant, he defeated the gym leader and won the Sinnoh Hearthrome City's badge with no sweat on his brow.

Misty ran up to him and hugged Ash, "You did really great, Ash!"

"Thanks, Misty. I did it because my lucky charm were here watching me." he smiled.

Ash turned to Dawn and Barry, hoping to get a compliment from them from his fair battle.

Dawn didn't really have a choice, she glanced at Barry's back which he showed a cold shoulder to Ash, he was expecting one, "You did a terrific job, Ash. Congrats." her voice was low but she showed a little of happiness in her dark blue eyes.

"Ditto." Barry said, same low tone as Dawn's, but not a gleam in his eye as he just looked away.

"Thanks, Dawn." he said, walking his way to Dawn's figure. _God, she's perfect. Perfect for anybody, perfect for me... _Ash shot out a foolish smirk at his thought, he stared right at her perfect shape.

Dawn stepped back, her arms over her chest as Ash gave her a hug. It was cold and uncomfortable. As the way Dawn felt it. But, for some reason it wasn't the same as his childish ones, full of excitement and comfort which was a sign that he's there for her. But now, it's like he's wanting to do this to feel her body. _Ugh. Good thought, Dawn..._

Barry snapped his head at Ash, kind of shocked and irritated to see Ash hugging her with no excuse on his face for what for. It was bad for him to even doing that to poor Dawn. Preasuring her to do the things she doesn't want to do.

Ash looked up over Dawn's shoulder to see Barry being formal by his _awesome _moves on these two girls. But, only in his opinion though. Ash rubbed Dawn's back only to get a terror of annoyance in Barry's eyes, punching his fist in front of him, telling him to quit it. But, Ash wasn't buying it, he moved his head to Dawn's neck and sniffed her scent.

_OKAY! THAT'S IT! HE JUST CROSSED THE LINE! _Barry thought, he stepped behind Dawn, his hand in the air ready to give it a third chance to hit Ash, but he was looking forward on hitting where it hurts the most. Maybe the nose? Or the cheek bone. Ah, whatever, he just loved it when he falls in pain.

Dawn just stood there, her hands were squished between her's and Ash's chest. She didn't do anything but look at his lower shoulder, she could smell Ash's scent of sweet shampoo and colone and a hint of Misty's warm vanilla sugar fragrence. Just when Dawn sighed she felt Ash rub her back and nudged his face into her hair. Dawn furrowed her eyebrows and struggled to let go.

"Ash..." Dawn spoke, when she heard something hitting something hard than Ash stumbled back from Dawn. Giving her a chance to get out of his space to run next to Barry, watching the unconsious Ash fall to the ground. "What just happened?"

Barry flicked his hand, a little pain filled his nuckles but flexed his fingers, he looked at Dawn with a small grin. He didn't know if he should make something up or tell her the truth. And he knew that Misty wasn't watching she was to much still in her own little world of blushing over Ash, until she saw him hit the ground face first, since he turned a bit while on his feet. "I... Well..." Barry managed to speak out. He gave it more thought to what just happened.

"Barry, what happened?" she asked. The tone in her voice worried him, he was afraid if she was mad or upset with him. "Did you hit him?"

Barry sucked in his bottom lip, he was afraid to answer but her tone went to concern, maybe the tone that she was alright for what he had done, might as well give it a shot to answer truthfully instead of running off to where ever his feet would take him. But, that's not him any more, that's more of young Barry. Now, this Barry grown mature but not so much when he's with Dawn.

Barry looked down at Ash, he saw Misty comforting him as Fantina put some water on his face, he sighed and looked at Dawn, "Yeah, I did. I don't know what came over me... I guess."

Dawn's face became soft, she understand him, in a _adult _way, but she never saw Barry like this, he was more of a hyper, impatient kind of guy, fining everyone for getting in his way in the next ten seconds, or shouting in annoyance. But, this Barry seemed to be over-reacting to something about Ash if he hit him. "Why?" she asked, but she caught herself to desperate. She didn't mind if he hit him, he was getting to weird on her anyways. Was it a good thing? Probably, yeah.

Barry shrugged, "I..." he was to unsure about telling her how he felt right here, on this spot where there's a desperate Dawn and a unconsious Ash inside a Pokemon Gym, yeah, it seemed very _romantic_ to confess here. Yep, just romantic... He shook his head, he had to focus what to say, "I can't tell you... Yet." he felt kind of stupid for adding the _Yet_ in his response.

Dawn tilted her head, she wanted to ask why, but he seemed pressured enough to answer why he hit Ash. Maybe something happened that made him mad, was it him? Was it his battling? Maybe he got jealous. But, why would he if he already won all the badges in the Sinnoh region. Dawn was confused, what was Barry hiding? She really wanted to read his mind.

Barry shrugged, "Just forget it. Something came over me, that _I_ had to take care of. And that was... Punching Ash's nose." he winced when he flicking his hand again, a little pain in the knuckle of his middle finger, and a little trickle of dry blood from Ash's nose. "I'll be alright. It doesn't hurt."

Dawn nodded, a little reliefed that what ever was going on he was okay with it, maybe. But what ever his problem is, it wasn't part of Dawn. So, she shouldn't have to worry about it. It's his problem. She kept that in mind when she asked if Ash is alright.

"Wow, Barry," Misty exclaimed, a glare came from her as her eyes met Barry's, "You really hit the life out of him. What came over you?!" she asked, standing up, walking over to Barry.

Barry stood up straight, eyeing Misty's deathful eyes as he spoke up to her, "You don't need to worry about it, either. It's only between me and Ash." he said, calmly but seemed harsh.

"Ash is my boyfriend. Whatever his problems is, is _my_ problems, and whenever Ash has friends ironic as you, you have to tell me." Misty had demand in her voice, her temper was probably medium but her face was red in anger.

Barry didn't believe any of her words, he scoffed out and leaned towards her, ready to fire flurry question, "Where did you get that? Was it in one of your book of rules whenever you get a boyfriend? It's my problem and I have to take care of it, god damit!" he hissed.

Misty shook her head, "You're such a ironic..." she murmured the rest of her sentence when she stomped away from Barry.

Barry shook her head, "Watch your language, Misty." he smirked, catching Misty glare at him, sticking out her tongue before knealing back next to Ash. Barry crossed his arms, _Talk about maturity at the age of sixteen. _Barry thought sarcasticly, he shifted his body at Dawn, "I can't believe your friends with her."

Dawn's eye widen, she didn't understand what he meant about that, how could he say such a thing to her friend that supported her ever since they first met. But, she did agree that her temper was all so high but that's the natural thing about her, that's how she expresses her true self... Well that's what Dawn thought. But she focused on Barry's statement which brought a shout through her voice, "What do you mean about that?!"

Barry looked away from her idiotic way of standing on her tip toes to reach his height, so her face was near his face and her hair sticking up with steam coming out of her ears, _what a freak. _"You know what I mean."

Before Dawn could speak another word to him, which nobody knows, even her if it would be bad or not, when she heard Ash woke up.

He groaned and touched his nose, that's when nerves entered violently into his brain, making him yelp in pain, he wanted to hold his nose, but he knew it would hurt again. "My nose! What the heck happened?!" he argued, looking at Fantina and Misty, which they both looked at Barry.

Barry looked at everyone and he shrugged, "I had a choice." he didn't really know what the choice was but he had to find a excuse that everyone would want to know before they would send him to the poke center.

"What's the choice?" Ash asked, "Hitting me in the nose or the eye? Actually I'm glad you got my nose, it would be hard for Misty to look into my adorable, gorgeous brown eyes of her life! Because one would be swollen and bruised."

That wasn't going anywhere to Barry's response but he just responded anyways since nobody really cared about Ash's arrogance than Misty. "It's either me hitting you from the cheek bone hitting Dawn or punching you straight forwards directily in the nose where you can fall meter's away from her." Barry smirked, _great excuse if I say so. _

Ash titled his head, he nodded, "Great choice. I don't think anybody would be happy if Dawn was hurt or injured. But why woud you-"

Barry cut him off right away, he knew what he was going to say, "I don't know, okay! Well, I do know but just leave it. I can handle this myself. Just don't push it before I start kicking you where it really hurts!" Barry yelled, he grab a hold of his scarf and quickly walked out of the gym.

Dawn frowned, she really wanted to help Barry out. They've been friends for ten years straight now. They understand eachother but now he wouldn't give it out towards her. Why was it a secret that she can't know. Was it family? Because if it was Dawn would have gotten the message the same time as Barry, because her parents have been friends with Barry's parents long before they were born. She just had to help him out. _Poor Barry... I would understand if you just told me what's making you so upset right now..._

* * *

Benz: Ahem... Well, I guess I felt like putting some detail in this chapter. So what do you thing? Huh? Huh? Did it make scense? Leave me one review if you can. Not to force you, I would be really happy if you did. I'm just getting use to writing now. :)

Have a good day!

Your friend, Benz.


	9. Chapter 9

Stronger Love Forever Lost

Benz: HEY! I'm still alive so don't panic, haha. I know it's been awhile, but I hadn't really have much time to write these days... So, yeah! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Barry leaned over the rail of a bridge looking at the horizen of the sunset which touched the water magically. Barry didn't know what he was thinking back there, he seemed such a fool to lie like that even in front of Dawn. It was strange, he never lied to Dawn like that, he knew he had strong feelings but he didn't know how to show it, it was all to new.

"Barry..."

Barry's face was full of surprise when he turned around to find Dawn standing behind him, he screamed out in fear.. For moment. "Dawn?! What are you doing here?! You scared me! I mean not like fear scare like going on a wicked roller coaster ride but scare as in-"

"Barry..." Dawn said again.

Barry stopped and looked at her, "What is it, Dawn?"

Dawn clapped her fingers together and looked at him seriously. "You've been acting weird lately. Is everything alright?" Dawn asked.

Barry frowned and looked at his feet, "Oh, well."

"If it's something that you want to talk about, we can talk but I don't want to watch you have a problem that's bothering you."

Barry looked back at her and nodded in understandment. But he turned around back at the sun. _I can't, I'm not ready to confess yet.._ "That's alright, maybe next time."

Dawn sighed, "Alright."

Barry listened to the walking footsteps of Dawn until they we're completley soundless.

The Next Morning...

Barry awoke to Dawn's loud but sweet talking.

"Dawn, can you shut up for five more hours... I need my sleep." Barry mumbled in his pillow.

"Don't be so rude, Barry. We have a visitor." Dawn said.

"Room service?"

"No."

"Then let me be..."

"It's Lucas."

"EHH?!" Barry immediatley jumped out of bed, "What the heck?! Why is he in here, when I'm in my pj's, still in- Ah, forget it, it's just Lucas.. Wait Lucas?! Why didn't you tell me, I thought you were talking about Ash!" Barry yelled, scrambling out of the blankets and ran to the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Lucas ask.

"I'm guessing morning drama?" Dawn replied.

Ten minutes later...

"Hey, Lucas. It's been awhile. Where have been? How are you? How's your parents? Are your school grades good? How's your pokemon been doing? How about Rowan, I never saw him in years? How's your sister?" Barry asked and asked while Dawn talked over him.

"Don't mind him, he's been acting weird than normal so this weird isn't normal, if you know what I mean. So, don't answer him." Dawn said and stepped on Barry's foot which made him scream in pain.

"Why'd you do that for? What's your problem? What did I do? Now my foot's in pain because of you! UHH!" Barry yelled, holding his foot.

"Don't disturb our old friend with that bad imitation."

"Oh, where are my matters. Goodbye!" Barry said, furiously and ran out the door.

After Barry's morning run, he went straight to a cafe to order a ice.. cold.. chocolate shake.

_Dawn's right, what is wrong with me, I couldn't control myself back there, even in front of my old rivial. I need someone to talk to either than Dawn, I need a sign._

"Hello, Barry. Are you alright, you seem over reacting about something?" he heard someone say behind him.

"Huh?" Barry turned around to find Lucas standing 5ft 8. "Uhh, yeah. I guess I just needed some fresh air. Sorry about this morning."

"It's fine. But... Dawn said you've been acting weird lately. Is everything alright?"

_What a sign.. I guess he's my old friend, maybe I should tell him._"Uhm, well. It's a secret."

"You're Barry, you never kept secrets, you always say them out loud for the crowd around us to here. But since you're all weepy face, I guess it's serious." Lucas said, with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm not crying!" Barry argued.

"Sure, sure. Now what's your secret?"

Barry looked at him seriously, his orange eyes began to twinkle as he spoke. "I... Like someone..."

Lucas was alarmed and leaned forwards and sat down beside Barry, "What did you say?" he asked surprised.

"I mean it, Lucas. I'm serious."

"Who is it? Is she cute? Do I know her?" Lucas asked, getting a little excited about Barry's very first crush.

Barry sweat dropped, "Yeah, you know her, and I guess she's cute and her name is..." Barry answered but sighed.

"It's alright, you don't have to pressure your self to say her name, I get it, and I'm sorry. I've been in many relationships but they weren't good as I expected. So, watch out for her. She maybe right for you. You'll understand." Lucas said and got up. "If you want to talk, come and find me, I'm here for a couple of days." he waved and walked off.

Barry sighed again, "If I really like her, I maybe be able to get her, but how?" Barry whispered and stood up, _I'm so stressed out right now! How can she do this to me?_

* * *

Benz: Sorry it was short, but I'm sure I'll be able to write more later on next week. BYE!


End file.
